rihannafandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Talk That Talk (single)
Paroles Talk that talk to me, yeah Talk that talk to me, yeah I be trying to chill, bitches wanna fuck me Every little city I go, fuck me Shawty must've heard, got the word, I move that D Had it by a bladder, she like "oh I gotta pee" Ran into a Rothko in my restroom Singer slash actress in my bedroom God I have the ticket for a walk through Everything that do is big I talk big money, I talk big homes I sell out arenas, I call that getting dome Million dollar voice, came through the phone We heading to the top, if you coming, come on I'm flying out to Pisa, just to get some pizza Fly down to Jamaica, just to roll some reefa Sex on the beach, left love speechless They say that money talk, tell these other neegas speak up What's up One and two and a three and four Come on let me know if you want some more You know what I like, now get it right Boy talk that talk to me all night Yeah boy I like it yeah boy I like it Love it when you talk that talk to me yeah Yeah that talk to me yeah Love it when you talk that talk to me, yeah Say what you want, say you want you like Say you want me to do and I got you Tell me how to love you, tell me how to hold you I'mma get it right on the first try for you 'Cause you ain't never had a woman like me, yeah And you will never have another like me, yeah Nooo So I'ma give it to you baby One and two and a three and four Come on let me know if you want some more You know what I like, now get it right Boy talk that talk to me all night Yeah boy I like it yeah boy I like it Love it when you talk that talk to me yeah Yeah that talk to me yeah Love it when you talk that talk to me, yeah What you saying now, give it to me baby I want it all night, give it to me baby What you saying now, give it to me baby Give it to me baby, gi-gi give it to me baby What you saying now, give it to me baby I want it all night, give it to me baby What you saying now, give it to me baby Give it to me baby, gi-gi give it to me baby One and two and a three and four Come on let me know if you want some more You know what I like, now get it right Boy talk that talk to me all night Yeah boy I like it yeah boy I like it Love it when you talk that talk to me yeah Yeah that talk to me yeah Love it when you talk that talk to me, yeah Talk that talk to me, yeah Talk, talk that talk to me, yeah Talk that talk to me, yeah Talk talk that talk to me, yeah Catégorie:Discographie Catégorie:Singles Catégorie:Talk That Talk Catégorie:2012